Believe
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: No sumary, but a sort of note. Anyway it's a NXT shipping, if you don't like the pairing well don't read it. A 1shot. And... the song 'Believe' is from Elton John. No flamings, thank you. Rated 'T' for swear words and gross sentence. A bit of romance.


"Believe"

Okay I was gone at my grand-parents house(for a week) and all that I even got a new haircut, now. Then later my baby cousin is coming at 6:45am or something like that and she's terrible sicky(her eyes are puffed up and reddish like a cherry(well not that much)so looks like she's not allowed to go to daycare cause of her illness and my mom, me(maybe(I'm starting to get scared of her, cause she bites and scratches her mom(my aunt/godmother), my little brother and 1 time she bit me on the shoulder so she's sort of a monster to me), maybe my dad, and my 2 brothers. Anyway that's enough waste of time so on with the story... oh and the song is by Elton John and not by me. I might do a chapter of "The terrified truth about the brownstone" or "In the future", anyway on with the story...

--------------------------------------------

Neil was going to type a "Total Drama Island" fanfic. _Total Drama Island_ is like his 1st new show, now. And not only a ordinary fanfic a romantic fanfic, with 2 couples DuncanXCourtney and TylerXLindsay. And he addicted that story for his love'n princess, Theresa. Until he heared Herry having an argument with Archie. He didn't really pay attention after he heared Herry say the word "Believe", he had the title for his fanfic, and plus a song-fic with the romance thing. Then he started to type:

_"__I believe in love, it's all we got  
Love has no boundaries, costs nothing to touch  
War makes money, cancer sleeps  
Curled up in my father and that means something to me  
Churches and dictators, politics and papers  
Everything crumbles sooner or later  
But love, I believe in love... "_

This chapter was LindsayXTyler. As he typed of them he lost concentrate cause of Archie and Herry, what thier problem? _Fuck them_, thought Neil angrilly as a vain was showing more than the others.

"Neil? Tell Archie he's so fucking wrong for pooping and pi on my face lastnight" roared Herry, storming in Neil's room "What the hell your doing?". Herry checked over Neil's shoulder and gasped. Neil ignored Herry and continued to type.

_"I believe in love, it's all we got  
Love has no boundaries, no borders to cross  
Love is simple, hate breeds  
Those who think difference is the child of disease  
Father and son make love and guns  
Families together kill someone  
Without love, I believe in love... "_

Then Neil noticed Herry. That angered Neil.

"What! Did your mom teach you to knock on people's door!?" snapped Neil.

"Watch your shit'n mouth Neil, cause you gonna take a punch from me" growled Herry, doing a death glare at the same time as he growled.

"Excuse me? Looking at other people's stuff is really rude" barked Neil rising from his chair violently, it caused the chair to slam against Neil's door very hard, "You fucked up my concentration on my precious and beautiful story, and your wrong Herry to judge Archie that way, he might have sleep walking, you know? So... good-bye". He pointed to the door so that Herry would leave. Herry ordered and went out grumbling, causing swearing about Neil and Archie, okay seconds later...

Okay now it was the last chapter of his fanfic: DuncanXCourtney.

_"Without love I wouldn't believe  
In anything that lives and breathes  
Without love I'd have no anger  
I wouldn't believe in the right to stand here  
Without love I wouldn't believe  
I couldn't believe in you  
And I wouldn't believe in me  
Without love... "_

What an asshole that Herry become, just to the think of it it makes his quiver, just like he has been through a snow storm. _Concentrate on the story Neil and not on Herry_, thought Neil still quivering. He typed more, it was ... 5pm or 6pm, and finally he added the last line to his fanfic.

_"I believe in love  
I believe in love  
I believe in love"_

Then he wrote something as we call it a note: _"As my love belongs to Theresa McPiller, my heart sanks in her knees, I did this story for my dear girl I love. This is for you Tessie"_

Then finnished. Then posted to he and his friends has all acounts there. He's "Sexy goldish guy", Theresa is "Beauty Snazzy", Atlanta is "Lash-a-tracker100", Jay is "Leader3D", Herry is "Muscular-brawn-guy", Archie is "Runner-route-smug" and Odie is "Intelligencer dude". Anyway when he posted up and later when he came back from his snack he stared in horror it was a review from "Beauty Snazzy". She wrote "I loved your story it was really nice, it touched me that you loved the song 'Believed' by Elton John, bravo". And she was in Neil's doorway and snuck up bhind him and kissed him on the neck. He spinned around to face her which he closed the computer off and... later? they started to have a magical night.

----------------------------

Okay is not real, it's not even a site, I made it up. And sorry if you thought the story was lame. And again sorry for the grossy and swearings there, been carried away. Anyway, right now my ass is hurting me likw hell. So yeah guess it's okay for now. I might do another story. I had that in mind. Don't get mad at me for that I'm doing more fanfics, sometimes I miss some ideas, k? So if you wanna give me ideas for my 2 stories or 1 of them, don't care, it will be very helpful, thanx, bye.


End file.
